vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malistaire
|-|Base= |-|Malistare the undying= |-|Shadow Malistare= Summary Malistare Drake 'was the twin brother of Cyrus Drake and was the professor of death magic at the Ravenwood School For Magical Arts. Orginally born in the world of Dragonspyre, he studied a form of magic known as death through the power of the spirit. Headmaster Ambrose was pleased at this form of magic, so he decided to bring Malistare into Ravenwood, where he would become the professor of death magic. His most promising student, Morganthe eventually betrayed him, in which he would duel her as punishment for her actions. Life seemed perfect for Malistare, however one day, his wife Sylvia became sick, to the point not even the power of life magic could bring fix her, and she would eventually die. This left Malistare enraged, and he would betray Ravenwood and Ambrose to journey through the spiral and find a way to resurrect his wife. He found out that there was only one being that could resurrect his wife, and that was the Dragon Titan, one of the sons of Bartleby, who was in an eternal sleep. In order to wake the titan from it's slumber, Malistare journeyed to Kroktopia, to find a spell that could free the titan from it's slumber, and make it fall under his control. He eventually did find the spell, but failed to cast it in time and was defeated and killed by a student wizard from the world of earth. However, he would soon be resurrected from death by his former student Morganthe, who promised to do the same to his wife, if he did what she asked of him. Defeated once again, Malistare would disappear into the night sky. Shadow, which had spread across the spiral consumed him, and would leave him enraged. After being defeated for a thrid time, he had given up and promised the world that he would never returned. Now he lives in the afterlife, with his wife Sylvia, in peace. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least High 4-C '''| At least '''High 4-C, likely higher '''| '''High 3-A Name: Malistare Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Master of death, Professor of death magic Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Life-Force Absorption (death magic), Necromancy, Weather Manipulation (storm Magic), Ice Manipulation (Ice Magic), Fire Manipulation (Fire Magic), Teleportation, Can weaken healing, Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks, Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells), Summoning, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation (Via Beugile), Resistances to Life-Force Absorption, Paralysis and Mind Manipulation | All the same to a greater extent along with Immortality (Type 1), Resistances to Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation | All the same to a greater extent along with Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Resistance to Shadow Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Large Star level '''(Far stronger than a young Morganthe) | At least '''Large Star Level, likely higher (Far stronger than before, but weaker than adult Morganthe) | High Universe level '(Stronger than Shadow Morganthe) 'Speed: Unknown (Due to the nature of combat in the game, determining speed for its characters is virtually impossible) | Unknown '''| '''Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown '| '''Unknown '| 'High Universe level ' '''Durability: At least''' Large Star level | At least Large Star level',' likely higher | 'High Universe level ' '''Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely Interstellar (Should be comparable to Morganthe) | Likely Interstellar | Universal Standard Equipment: Wand Intelligence: Extremely high (Introduced death magic into Ravenwood as has complete mastery over it. Is considered a prodigy and almost conducted a plan to resurrect his wife from death, which was supposed to be impossible) Weaknesses: None Notable | Has lost all sense of morals | Shadow has completly taken over Malistare, and he has gone insane knowing he can't save his wife from death Notable Attacks/Techniques: For a full list, see here Key: Malistare | Malistare the undying | Shadow Malistare Note: Although he states he is stronger than the Dragon Titan who is strong enough to destroy the spiral, this is considered an outlier as no such feat or statement comparable was shown until the end of the second arc. Furthermore, he was completely oblivious to the fact that the Dragon Titan could destroy the spiral in the first place Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: